newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Summers
History Early Life Sophie is the daughter of Scott, and Jean Summers and has a younger sister named Buffy Summers. When Sophie was born Charles and Jean along with other telepaths expected her to be a strong mutant, as both her parents were strong. Jean did not expect Sophie to ever gain her mutations but she would be proven wrong as years went on. When Sophie was 2 years old Jean and Scott were attacked in their own home. It is unknown who they were after, and who they were but people suspect it was Sophie. After this incident Jean and Scott moved to the Xavier Institution. Sophie grew up around mutants but it wasn't till she was 6 years old that they moved out to a new home, to give Sophie a normal childhood. When Sophie was 7 she began public school and fit in pretty well. 2 years later Sophie began a change, this change was her in the early stages of her mutation. When she got home one day she had a massive headache and when she went to lie down, she woke up levitating on the couch with the lamps around her lifted. Her first mutation was Telekinesis. Sophie freaked out and her mom could feel changed via telepathy. Sophie was having troubles sleeping as she lost control in her sleep. Sophie could manage to maintain it while awake for up to 4 hours, but in her sleep she released everything. Jean trained her how to control it as much as she could train a 9 year old. This is when Sophie began to study more and focus. Sophie has the personality of a nerd almost, she has never had below an A, and she thrives for perfection. This comes to show in her teen years. As Sophie went back to school at 9 she could control it, and she found school as a distraction for her. Sophie lived normal until she became 12, throughout those 3 years her telekinesis was growing to the point where she gained a new side of her mutation. This was her telepathic abilities. This was the final straw for Jean as she knew her daughter needed help. Sophie has more issues controlling her telepathy. When she first experienced this power she described it to Jean as everyone screaming in her head what they think. This caused Sophie to gain migraines and this also showed her telekinesis to be destructive. by age 13 Sophie was a trainee at the Xavier Institution. Xavier Institution Sophie first arrived here 4 weeks before she was 13. When she first arrived she isolated herself from people to avoid hearing their thoughts. Sophie's telepathy harmed her socially, but not mentally. Sophie used that time to study about telekinesis, and she tried to practice telepathy on the side before Charles attempted to reach her. When she first tried focusing on reading someone's mind she caused them to have a seizure, and caused all their memories to flash before their eyes. This scared the hell out of her, to the point where she begged Jean to dampen her powers. Jean refused but instead offered Sophie her and Charles training. 2 weeks after being in the institution her training began. Charles first had her focus on his and only his thoughts and tell him what he was thinking. This helped Sophie In a way where she could narrow it down to only one person's thoughts but not shut them all out. Around 2 months later she could finally use her telepathy to read and project her thoughts. During this time she stopped practicing it and moved back to telekinesis. She thrived to be the best with her powers, and this almost killed her. She did the danger room over and over again to beat it, but it drained her so after one blast into the 4th time it almost killed her. At this time Jean and Scott both refused to let her enter the danger room. This pissed her off as she wanted to become stronger. So began her training on her own. Sophie's first test was to lift a car just slightly and move it, this was a struggle for a few weeks till she could finally do it. Sophie is now said to be one if not the strongest telekinetic teen at the Xavier Institution. Flashing forward 2 years her telepathy has grown to the point where she was granted Empathy. Empathy was easy for her to control as she sued the same technique as telepathy. Her empathy is her weakest power as she has only said to have it for 2 years not really finding use for it. The maximum Sophie can do right now is alter people's emotions and read them. Now Sophie is 17 and is in the top 5 best students at Xavier's institution and she thrives everyday for perfection, it is a flaw and a good thing. Sophie and The Phoenix Force TBA Powers Phoenix Force: As part of her genetic heritage, Sophie possesses a natural connection to the Phoenix Force, albeit latent. During the break out of a magically-enhanced virus at the mansion, Sophie, along her teammates and classmates became infected. It was at this moment that, subconsciously, the Phoenix tapped into its bond to the girl to save her life, purging the virus from her body. This marked the awakening of the latent Phoenix capabilities in her. Like her mother, she shares a bond to the entity, and has the potential to use its cosmic powers once it fully merges with her. As Phoenix, it's likely that her abilities will be enhanced to their peak, limited only by her force of will and imagination. Some of these may include: matter manipulation, energy manipulation & absorption, mastery over existence, cosmic senses, etc. Psionic Channeling: '' Born without actual telepathic powers of her own, Sophie developed a back-up ability in conjunction with her telekinetic abilities. By making physical contact with a psychic, Sophie can channel and drain a portion of their mental abilities to strengthen her own. Through this, she can activate her dormant telepathic powers and use them for a myriad of purposes, as well as enhancing her telekinesis to an even greater degree. Physical contact is not always required, as she has accessed this power by making direct eye contact with someone, or by tapping into pre-existing psychic links with others. In short, Sophie can channel any psychic that has made contact with her through any means. As host of the Phoenix Sophie requires no true host to drain energy from, as she can tap into the psionic nexus. Because of this same ability, psychic probing's of any kind are useless against Sophie, and any psychic that tries to read her mind is struck with symptoms of general fatigue and shortness of breath.'' Telekinesis: Sophie can project psychokinetic energy, allowing her to move and control matter for a myriad of purposes. She can focus her telekinesis on her body to enhance her physical strength and durability, and levitate for short periods. She can also affect matter at a sub-atomic level and stimulate molecules to produce heat. At times, she has generated blasts of concussive force, force fields, and weapons. * Psychic Daggers: '''Sophie can use her powers to make Psychic Daggers, that cause mental and physical damage. * ''Force Field:' She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. * ''Telekinetic Aura: She has the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself.'' Limitations Telekinesis- Sophie cannot hold heavy objects like a semi-truck for long periods of time or it will cause her migraines and drain her. Telepathy- Like her Telekinesis she can be drained as Physic shields are strong. Also another weakness is she has been said to not be able to read into peoples past if they are more advanced with telepathy. Psychic Shield- Sophie due to her mothers psychic shielding, her mind is cloak able, but only Jean and Charles can pass by. Astral Manipulation- In her astral form she can only stay for 2-5 minutes depending on her energy, she is trying to improve with this skill.